Completely Oblivious
by Tragic Lullaby
Summary: Hinamori Amu has been dumped, by none other than Ikuto, who says it is for her own safety. Depressed, Amu stayed in her room for days until Kukai dragged her back to the real world. Amu tries to re-live life they way it was. KukaixAmu R&R rated T


This is my first Shugo Chara fanfic, it is a Kukamu story

This is my first Shugo Chara fanfic, it is a Kukamu story. It might seem slow at the start, and it is in Amu's perspective most of the time. I'll let you know when it isn't.

--

**Completely Oblivious**

**Chapter 1:**

_**Somebody told me**_

_Obviously it was completely unplanned,_

_Nobody told me that I'd fall in love,_

_--_

It was daybreak, yes, another day just passing right under my nose. Nobody tended to notice it much; they were all like, _finally work is over! Now I can go home, laze in front of the TV, eat dinner and catch up on some dreams. _But when you really, really thought about it, you realised you just wasted another day of your life. I turned, now lying on my back on the too green grass of my school.

My name was Hinamori Amu, I graduated from Primary school a year ago, a year and a half to be precise. This meant I was in grade 7. Sorry, did I say 'was' for my name? I mean 'is'. I'm also referred to as 'cool and spicy', two words that were added onto my name when I was transferred into my primary school in grade 5. That same year, my guardian characters were born; Ran, Miki and Suu. What are guardian charas you ask? Well…they are my would-be self, party sized. I sound like I'm talking about chocolate.

And then this group at my primary school found out I had these party sized guardian characters and _forced _me to join their group, the Guardians of the school. I still think the guardian cape was a bit over the top and just looked stupid. But despite their craziness, these people became my best friends. Tadase (king seat), Kukai (Jack's seat), Yaya (ace's seat) and Nadeshiko (queen seat), who I recently found out is actually a guy, not a girl. After Kukai graduated, as he was one year above us, and Nadeshiko left, two more people joined. Kairi, who became the new Jack's seat, and Rima, the new queen's seat.

But now, Tadase, Rima and I have graduated, we all went to Kukai's middle school. Once again I had to change the uniform to suit my style. We caught up with Kukai again, but we couldn't have the Guardians at this school, so we went through our missions and so on in secret…

"Oi! Hinamori!" I jumped; I wasn't expecting some to call me. I'll have to continue my little explanation to you guys later. Right now, my main focus was turning this school around.

**--**

"Mou, Amu-chan," my guardian character, Ran, whined into my ear, "You aren't fun, today!" I hated it when they did that, I mean I love my charas and all, but the whining in my ear thing was so over. Ran wanted me to character change, so I could be more light-hearted and honest in class. She did that a lot. "You aren't still gloomy about the Ikuto, dumping thing are you?" Erk, yeah, I forgot to tell you; I was Ikuto's girlfriend. _Was. _Until he dumped me, a week ago, he wouldn't tell me why. That night, I knew he was as upset as I was.

'_It's for your own safety'_

I haven't seen him since, I went to his apartment, but I was told he moved away the night he dumped me. Boy, was I upset. I cried for days, until Kukai barged into my room and brought me back to the real world. Brought sounds too kind, he _dragged _me back to the real world. Mum and dad have the need to feel indebted to him. But I suppose I'm in his debt as well, if it weren't for Kukai, I'd probably still be feeling sorry for myself in my room, not walking beside him today. Needless to say, Tadase and Rima looked like they were trying to help, and needless to say, they hadn't helped at all. I was crazy to have a previous crush on Tadase.

"Of course she isn't still thinking about that," the Jack's green eyes bored into Ran, clearly saying; _but if you mention it to her, she obviously will! _He threw an arm over my shoulder and noogied me. If you don't know what the work 'noogie' means, look it up. "So Hinamori, going to shit-stir those preppy girls again, this lunch-time?" He grinned mischievously. He was trying his best to take my mind off Ikuto…hang on.

"I-I," I stammered, how did he know about me fighting constantly with the Popular clique. Well, I guess it wasn't that much of a secret, "They start it, all the time. I mean, last time they took all of my favourite sushi. I was looking forward to that!" Kukai laughed. I thanked god that Kukai was my best friend here. Letting my worries go, I laughed with him.

--

"Hinamori-san," Oh great, here they came. "Unhook your claws from Souma-sama, we all have noticed that you hang around him too much! Ever since last week." I shuddered. "It has really been getting on our nerves, after all you already have a boyfriend, don't you?" Yeah, he dumped me. "So, he would be jealous if you hang around other guys too much." Actually, he didn't mind too much, anyway, he wouldn't care now. "If you don't stop," the girl's eyes narrowed, "Prepare to be punished."

"Obviously, you don't know what the word, _friend _means," I said, coolly, "Kukai is my _best friend _at the moment. Go look it up in the dictionary, you could use some, instead of these minions, who only hang around because they want to be popular, not because they like you. Because let me tell you, they don't."

"Oooh, being bitter, aren't you Hinamori-san," the girl snarled, angered. "I wonder what your boyfriend would say, I bet he thought he was your best friend. Unless…" she smiled, horribly, "Hinamori Amu was dumped." There was a cackle of laughter around her as her little minions thought that a girl being dumped was funny. The useless people probably never had a boyfriend. "No answer, Hinamori-san? I guess that's a yes then, I wonder why you were dumped. Care sharing with us?" The images of that hateful night flashed in my head, I trembled.

"No, she doesn't want to share," that voice, the all too familiar one, the voice of my best friend. I was pulled up by my arm, and there were gasps from the Popular Clique. "As far as I am concerned, she won't be mentioning it to anyone and I would like it if no one brought up the subject again, come on Hinamori." He dragged me over to his table in the cafeteria, "Why were you sitting alone over there anyway? Come join us," he motioned to his soccer friends at his table. Oh joy, soccer friends, it wasn't that I didn't like soccer, I just didn't know these people and…god this was going to be embarrassing. "Guys, this is my friend Hinamori Amu, Hinamori this is my soccer team."

"Erm…yo," I said, my face feeling warm. I didn't know what to say. But with happy smiles they greeted me back, welcoming me to the table. They seemed older than me, Kukai's age. At least I had a place to stay when Tadase and Rima were mysteriously not around. Funny, when it was like that. It seemed to happen a lot now. I sat down next to Kukai and enjoyed my lunch. All the time I could feel the hate rolling off from the Popular Clique. Hate of me.

--

The sun was setting, I was walking home with Kukai, Tadase and Rima. Kukai was interrogating them, wondering why they weren't at lunch, _again._ Kukai's own party-sized would be self, Daichi, was playing with Ran. My other guardian characters were sleeping in my bag. "Hey, Hinamori-san," it was Tadase, "I was saying that maybe Kukai, Rima, you and I could go on an excursion around the city tomorrow." Excursions, was what we called our missions. There were still many x eggs roaming the city and Japan. I sighed, nodding my head. "Okay, well my house is down this street, so I'll see you tomorrow." After waving goodbye, he left. Soon after, Rima also left. And without noticing it, I was alone with Kukai.

"Hmm? Well Hinamori, this is where we part ways," he said cheerfully, ruffling my hair, "Now, I forbid you to even wonder about how _that _person is doing. If you come to school tomorrow, still with that unhappy face, I will have to lock you up in a room full of happy things." He winked at me, "See ya tomorrow Hinamori."

I guess you could really say that Kukai was my saviour.


End file.
